1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to methods of processing substrates and, more particularly, to methods of thinning wafers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor, a wafer is bonded to a carrier with glue and release layers therebetween in order to thin the wafer by a back lap process. An ultraviolet (UV) curable adhesive is generally used as the glue layer. UV radiation is applied to the glue layer in order to use the UV curable adhesive, but the wafer can be damaged from the UV radiation. If instead a thermoplastic adhesive is adopted as the glue layer, a high temperature process cannot be applied due to poor thermal stability of the adhesive. Therefore, there is needed a method of bonding the wafer stably to the carrier without wafer damage even in the high temperature process.